The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to high-speed semiconductor modules.
In a data processing system (e.g., computer or communication system), a semiconductor module with multiple semiconductor packages is generally provided on a module board. A delay time of signals to be transmitted from or to the semiconductor package is dependent on, or proportional to, a distance from a connector of the module board, and thus, the semiconductor module may suffer from a reduced processing speed or signal distortion. To overcome these technical issues, various semiconductor module structures are being studied.